Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video and/or data. Service provider networks are sized and/or scaled in order to transport an increasing quantity of traffic that is sent by and/or received from an increasing number of users and/or content providers. Additionally, the increase in the quantity of traffic corresponds to an expanding demand for various types of services, applications, and/or content.
Unfortunately, content providers transport content, such as advertising, to user devices in a manner that is not always tailored to the user devices. Additionally, service provider networks are transporting an increasing amount of the content (e.g., at higher bandwidths, data rates, bulk quantities, etc.) to the user devices without charging the content providers a fee for network services provided by the service provider networks.